


Count Back For Me

by chibigaara21



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-13
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-02-08 16:07:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 15,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1947531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chibigaara21/pseuds/chibigaara21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If you could see the time it took to meet your soul mate, wouldn't you want to find out?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 16Y: 3M: 91D: 18H: 56M: 04S

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this Tumblr post: http://castiel-chelsea07.tumblr.com/post/91535393957/weeping-angels-take-the-ponds-vonmunsterr
> 
> (that's actually my tumblr i copied it from. I had no other link.)

I sit at my computer desk looking at my wrist. The little numbers ticking away on my skin are what’s holding my attention. Sure, my English essay needs to be typed but the numbers on my wrist are what’s keeping me awake. I can’t remember when they started ticking or why they did. All I know, is that the moment I changed schools my counter activated.

                                                               

_16 y: 3m: 91d: 18 h: 56m: 01s_

 

Leaning back, I drop my wrist finally. I’ve explained what happened to my mom and to my dad. My mom seemed elated, while my dad seemed disappointed. Probably hoping it started much later. Sometimes I wished that my counter didn’t start until I realized where I stood as a person. I wanted to see if I could find love on my own that having some stupid numbers tell me where I’m supposed to go.

 

_16y: 3m: 91d: 18h: 54m: 56s_

 

Whatever. It’s not like I was itching to find my soul mate sooner. Since the number is a couple years away I still have time to do what I want. I’m sure the time means I still have to get through high school and college. Which is okay. I guess I can dabble in what I like.

 

* * *

The next morning I stand at my bus stop waiting on the bus. I have my headphones in, well just one bud. I’m listening to music when out of the corner of my eye I see my best friend, Shauna sprinting up to me. I don’t really know why they’re running, the bus isn’t here yet.

 

Shauna is my first friend I’ve made in this neighborhood. Granted her mom was the one that greeted my own with a green onion casserole at a block party we got invited to. Our mom’s hit off really quickly, while Shauna and I just stared at each other like owls. She’s average body height I guess. I’m a little taller than her. Shauna has a cute face for a girl with her build. Chubby cheeks with hints of freckles and pale skin. Light brown eyes and auburn colored hair. Her mom gets on her case about her weight but I love how rounded she enjoys herself to be.

 

“Hey Alex,” She breathes. For a while it’s just her bent over trying to regain oxygen. As she stands up she clings to my shirt. “I heard your timer started.”

 

“Who told you?” I ask uninterested.

 

“My mom,” She grins. “I guess she was talking to your mom and it came up.”

 

Leave it to my mom to use me as gossip.

 

Shauna continues, “Aren’t you excited? You’re about to meet your soul mate.”

 

I only pull my sleeve back to show her the digits printed into my skin.

 

_16y: 3m: 90d: 23h: 48m: 55s_

 

“What part of this means I’m even close to meeting them?” I ask.

 

She just pouts, “Aren’t you the least bit excited about this?”

 

I pause my music, shove the cords into my pocket and turn to Shauna, “I think ‘love’ is a manufactured feeling we are supposed to feel when our eyes meet a certain person in our lifetime. Which is why Valentine’s Day was invented. Originally it was to bring those with these certain _numbers_ together in hidden matrimony as a sign of rebellion. Hell even people get that certain ticker removed just so they wouldn’t be weighed down by social standings of who and whom might be a _soul mate._ ”

 

I turn to face the road listening to cars buzz past us. Shauna does the same and we stand together in silence.

 

“Yeah but you have to admit this timer is a little romantic,” She chides. To which I reply with a groan as yellow pulls into my field of vision. As we climb on she continues to chirp. “I mean you’re so lucky! Mine hasn’t even started ticking down yet!”

 

“Lucky _you_. The thing about this whole soul mate thing is sketchy from the get go.”

 

“How is it sketchy Alex?” Shauna asks climbing into a seat towards the middle right next to me.

 

I shove my knees up on the back and slump down, “Shauna. Think about it. You meet some stranger from the other side of the world and expect to automatically feel love towards them. How does that even happen? What if we don’t share the same interests? What if he likes pie and I like cake for our wedding? I don’t want to deal with a soul mate that will automatically flip the switch just because we were destined.”

 

A wad of paper hits the side of my face and it’s my other friend Tyler. He’s leaning on the back of his seat grinning from ear to ear.

 

Tyler is my third year friend. He’s tall, well-fit as if he’s grown into the plastic mold his dad has been trying to shape him into for years. Dark brown hair, green eyes with slight specks of hazel in them and an overall demeanor that just screams slacker. He’s basically an outcast I guess, but he has his moments where almost half the school expects him to grace them with his presence. I’m still baffled that he’s decided to spend his time with me and Shauna.

 

“What?”

 

Tyler chuckles, “Just listening to your political love rebellion is a major turn on.”

 

“Oh suck a dick Tyler. You’d feel the same way as me if you were in my position,” I grimace.

 

To which, he pulls his wrist up to show his timer.

 

**3m: 90d: 22h: 50m: 12s**

 

Shauna is the first to gasp, “You got yours too!”

 

“Why is this some big contest or whatever?” I grunt.

 

Tyler smirks, “Are you sad it wasn’t you sharing the same digits?”

 

“If we were sharing the same digits, don’t you think our timers would have started anyway? It’d just start at zero already,” I scoff.

 

Tyler laughs, “Ooh, cold shoulder.”

 

All I want right now is to get to school and not think about timers. A part of me is actually jealous of Tyler for having a shorter time than mine. I mean really? _Sixteen_ fucking _years_! I have to wait sixteen years when Tyler meets his towards the New Year. This is why I hate my timer.

 

* * *

When I get to school there’s that typical speech displayed on the hallway announcements monitor indicating that if our timers have started we must report to the nurse’s office then be moved to the special assembly hall. Of, course I’ve seen people come in and out of that place looking no different just exasperated. I had a friend once tell me that they play a video about our timers and what not to do with it. I groan as I start walking to the nurse’s office.

 

“Hey,” Tyler calls catching up to me. “Since we’re both heading to the same place might as well walk together.”

 

I just shrug, “Hey, it’s better than going at it alone right?”

 

We bump our knuckles and walk through the sea of people. We talk about what’s happened at school and who was doing what. You know, typical teenager stuff. Anything to divert from the reality that is to come when walking through those white double doors.

 

All around us are other teens waiting to find out about their timers. This makes me look down to my own.

 

_16y: 3m: 90d: 21h: 56m: 21s_

 

Another grunt escapes my lips. My time hasn’t changed at all. Which I guess is a little fortunate for me. It doesn’t mean I get stuck to any of these losers sitting around us. We find a bench to sit at and wait for when the nurse wants to move us to the assembly hall.

 

“Do you think they’re going to use puppets?” Tyler heckles.

 

I watch people walk by, “If they do, I want my money back.”


	2. 16Y: 3M: 90D: 14H: 36M: 44S

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Educate yourself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really making this up as I go. So this fic is going to be a real challenge.

It’s not until the bell rings when the nurse walks in and guides the people to the assembly hall. Just a bunch of teenagers moving like a herd of cows to the slaughter. I highly doubt this video we’re about to watch will make me feel more ecstatic about these numbers on my skin.

 

I suggest to Tyler we get a seat towards the back. I really wished that Shauna was sitting next to me instead, at least she’d be more of a comfort than everyone’s favorite junior. Don’t get me wrong. I love Tyler. He’s our other girl we call when we need to have a trio sleepover at Shauna’s. Since apparently it is an actual thing. But when you have someone like him waving to every single person in the special assembly hall is grabbing unnecessary attention.

                              

Already I’ve been asked about my time and why is it so long. Because apparently waiting so long for a person is such a bad thing.

 

I hear the sound of the assembly doors being opened and Principal Santos and Vice-Principal McCartney walk in. As they move to the center of the room a white screen comes down. Obviously this is the screen they are going to show us our timer video.

 

“I wish I had some popcorn right now,” Tyler jokes while nudging me in the side. I smile snidely then look ahead.

 

“You all know why you are gathered here today, right?” Mr. Santos calls out his voice echoing through the whole room.

 

I hear one kid shout, “To find a fuck buddy!”

 

As I roll my eyes half of the hall burst into a loud cheer for that kid. This is going to be a long hour.

 

“You think it’s funny now,” Miss. McCartney replies. “But when you meet that special someone, I’m sure they won’t find it very funny. So don’t come crying to us if your soul mate doesn’t want to be your soul mate.”

 

The room goes silent as the harsh reality settles over everyone’s shoulders.

 

Mr. Santos walks around Miss. McCartney and speaks, “A timer is a bodily countdown to allow you to find your future.”

 

“Greek mythology states that, humans were made with four arms, four legs and a head with two faces. In fear of their power, Zeus- god of gods, split them in two halves condemning them to spend the rest of their lives in search of each other,” Miss. McCartney quotes. “A timer helps give an idea of how long it will take to find your other half.”

 

“You are about to watch a video donated kindly by Stark Industries about what to expect when your timer starts and what may have caused it to start,” Mr. Santos informs.

 

As he and Miss. McCartney go to sit in the bleachers I ponder about that second half of his speech. Something caused my timer to go off. Maybe if I find it, I can figure out a way to shut it off.

 

Tyler leans over, “Someone just told me that Miss. McCartney’s timer is close to 30 minutes.”

 

“That’s gotta be a load of horse shit,” I whisper. “I bet you they didn’t get a good look at her numbers.”

 

Before Tyler could say something back the video started. As usual as any Stark Industry video started, their famous logo appeared on the screen. A few students whooped and cheered while I sat there waiting for the video to be over.

 

To my surprise, instead of a doctor in a lab coat, the owner of Stark Industries- Howard Stark appears before us.

 

“Hello,” He greets with a charming grin. “I’m Howard Stark and if you are watching this video it means your timer has started. Now a timer doesn’t mean that you are about to die. No, it means you are on your way to falling in love.”

 

I only scoff at the last sentence and look to my own timer again.

 

_16y: 3m: 90d: 14h: 21m: 58s_

 

Grimacing I return my attention back to the screen.

 

Howard Stark goes on about how it is a natural bodily activity that a timer appears. He says most times a timer goes off is if the body is ready to mature and releases hormones to allow the body to grow. Other times are if a certain change in a person’s lifestyle happens, a timer will go off to accommodate the situation. He then tells us how our timers work. Like we weren’t taught this in kindergarten. The closer you get to your soul mate, the quicker the time disappears off your skin.

 

“I understand that once this time appears on your skin,” Howard Stark declares. “There is no way to change the way your future comes out to be. Your other half waits for you and what is to be expected from you. There is no pressure only destiny.”

 

After he shares that bit of info, the video fades to black and in white lettering says, ‘Thank You and Good Luck.’

 

A few students clap as the screen moves up as Mr. Santos and Miss. McCartney move back to the center. I can hear the unsettled movements of all the people around me. Obviously eager to get the hell out of dodge.

 

Mr. Santos speaks above all the noise, “This concludes our timer segment. Be sure to head back to class and don’t be late.”

 

“I feel like he’s tired of saying that every day,” Tyler chuckles as he stands up. I stand as well and we find our way down from the bleachers.

 

_16y: 3m: 90d: 13h: 56m: 43s_

 

Sighing, Tyler and I step out of the special assembly hall and make our ways through the semi-quiet halls.

 

“Oh! Hey! Look!” Tyler whoops. I turn my head and I see Miss. McCartney talking to a man in a UPS uniform. She looks embarrassed and so does he. So, does this mean that the rumors were true? I look away when the man touches her cheek gently. “Called it.”

 

“Whatever,” I mumble walking into the next hallway. I move past other students as I make my way to my locker.

 

“Why are you such a sourpuss about your timer?” Tyler comments. He leans against the locker next to mine. “I mean when I meet my soul mate, I want to get a tattoo of the time my timer started.”

 

“That’s a stupid idea,” I insult unlocking my locker.

 

Tyler groans, “Please explain to me why you are so against this?”

 

I grab my books and slam my locker shut, “I’m frustrated! Why does your time get to be three months away while mine is only 16 years! Why do I have to wait so long to meet my soul mate! I’m scared that they will do something that will hurt me! I hate that my timer is so long!”

 

All those timers I saw in the assembly hall were so different from mine. Even Miss. McCartney got hers and found her soul mate right away. Everyone gets to meet theirs right away. But me? I have to wait a lifetime to meet mine! I thought that if when you get your timer you meet your future right away. This…this is bullshit.

 

I feel a hand rest on my back and Tyler speaks, “Sometimes, the wait is almost worth it.”

 

 


	3. 15Y: 11M: 303D: 21H: 50M: 10S

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One year gone and just an eternity left.

So today, I’m waiting by my mailbox in the middle of February just so I can meet up with Shauna today. She sent me a text saying to meet her there because she has some big news. There is only one thing that Shauna couldn’t wait to tell me about and I can feel the slight disappointment settle in my heart.

 

Tyler was off with Mr. Right for the day so he couldn’t meet us here. God, ever since he met Roger they’ve been sewn at the hip. I hope I don’t end up like that. That’s how serial killers are born.

 

“Alex!”

 

Looking to my right, Shauna is sprinting towards me and waving excitedly.

 

“Hey,” I greet as she stops to catch her breath.

 

As she breathes, “You…won’t…believe…what happened….last night!”

 

I’m pretty sure I can.

 

Shauna stands up quickly, her hair whipping back behind her. She sticks her arm out and grins wide.

 

**7d: 22h: 48m: 57s**

 

My eyes widen. Her time was shorter than mine and Tyler’s. She’s got only a week while I’ve just barely shaved off a year.

 

“I’m so excited!” She squeals. “I finally got my timer!”

 

I smile softly, “I’m so happy for you.”

 

I’ve learned to just accept people’s timers, especially if it’s when Shauna gets hers. Which is today.

 

She pouts, “Why aren’t you spouting your anti-timer nonsense to me?”

 

I laugh and drape an arm over her shoulders, “I would never do that to you. Tyler yeah, but never to you.”

 

This makes her smile come back and she asks, “When it happens will you be there? I want you to see who it is.”

 

A little pang hits my chest and I nod. I’ll go with her to meet her soul mate while I wait fifteen more years for mine.

 

* * *

“Was that Shauna?” My mom asks as I walk back into my house.

 

I nod, “Uh…yeah. I don’t know if her mom told you yet but, she got her timer.”

 

“She did!” She exclaims. My guess that Shauna didn’t tell her mom yet. “Good for her.”

 

I smile tightly, “Yeah.”

 

“Alexandra?” She calls a tinge of worry coating her voice.

 

I look down. I can’t believe Shauna gets her soul mate so quickly. I hate my timer so much.

 

A set of arms wrap around me and I just start to cry.

 

“Why?” I whine. “Why does mine have to be so long? Shauna gets to meet her true love next week and I barely get past twenty minutes!”

 

My mom pets my hair and hushes, “It’s going to be okay. It’s alright.” No matter how soothing she tries to be, I just don’t feel it happening. “Think about it this way sweetie. Somewhere out there, there is a boy with the same numbers as you, going through the same ordeal. He’s probably just as miserable that he doesn’t get to meet you sooner.”

 

Knowing that fact, it does make me feel a little better. It makes me happy thinking of a boy my age waiting for our time to meet.

 

I pull away from my mom and smile, “Thanks mom.”

 

“Are you going to be okay sweetheart? Do you want me to make you something to eat to feel better?” She asks petting some stray hairs out of my face.

 

I chuckle, “You know me so well mom.”

 

* * *

For the entire week, Shauna would send me texts or pictures of her timer just to keep me updated. I find it silly and just put up with it.

 

“So you have only two days left Shauna,” Tyler states before taking a bite of his sandwich.

 

Our group plus Roger are out in town for lunch today. We are regulars at this café that makes the best croissants I’ve ever eaten.

 

Shauna giggles, “I know. I’m getting nervous yet excited.”

 

Roger adds, “What’s the worst that could happen?”

 

“She could forget her pants,” I suggest and everyone laughs.

 

Shauna just tugs my sleeve, “That was _one_ time! You broke your foot!”

 

“Worst week ever!” I groan.

 

Tyler smiles, “So do you have any plans for after the big day?”

 

“You sound as if she’s getting married,” I grit.

 

“She basically is,” He chides. Tyler puts his focus back on Shauna. “So?”

 

“I’m hoping for a romantic dinner,” She sighs in content.

 

I only roll my eyes as I stir my coffee, “Sounds a little over the top.”

 

Shauna plays with her sleeves as she speaks, “I don’t care if it’s not fancy or if it is. I’m just happy I get to meet him.”

 

I’m still pretty damn happy for her. For as long as I’ve known her, she’s been nothing if not a hopeless romantic. When I’m at her house she would go on and on about this romance novel she found at the book store or this new movie meant only for couples. It’s a little embarrassing how different we are.

 

I reach over and clap a hand on her back, “Hey. Just go easy on the whole romance thing. You don’t know if he’s an actual prince charming till you meet up with the guy.”

 

“Oh I hope he is a prince!” She beams.

 

“And she’s off,” Tyler chuckles.

 

After lunch Shauna had to break off from the group to do a little shopping for her day. I would go with her but I’d be a little too much of a buzz kill to help. So Tyler and Roger walk me home. Almost immediately the two glue their hands together like their hands were magnets.

 

“Is your dad still mad?” I ask scuffing my shoe to kick a stray rock.

 

Tyler sighs, “He’s starting to say more than one word to me so that’s a little progress.”

 

“Your dad’s dumb,” I mutter. “He’s the one that beat the whole timer thing into your head so why does he have to be butt hurt its Roger?”

 

Roger smirks, “Maybe the lack of milky white breasts is what set him off.”

 

I laugh, “Yeah. I guess.” Tyler looks happy but still a little down. “Hey. If your dad disowns you, I’ll adopt you. And also, you got your lover boy here to take pretty damn good care of you.”

 

A smile I’ve been hoping for finally appears and he says, “Thanks. I’ll keep that in mind.”

 

Roger leans over to kiss him and I look away to respect their intimacy.

 

“How’s your timer going?” Tyler asks looking around Roger.

 

I pull back my sleeve to show them.

 

_15y: 11m: 298d: 11h: 30m: 20s_

 

“I think I’m making some good head way,” I laugh.

 

Roger pats my back, “I feel like each time we ask and you show us, the harder it gets for you to hang on.”

 

I shrug, “I guess. What I’m mostly worried about is what I’ll be doing in those fifteen years that will lead up to me meeting him. I just don’t want to screw up somehow.”

 

I feel a hand rest on my head, “Try not think too much about it. The more you think about it, the harder it’s going to get to reach the end of that timer.”

 

* * *

The big day’s come. I’ve got nothing to fabulous on. Just a red shirt, gray sweatshirt to go over and jeans.

 

Shauna on the other hand has a pretty floral dress on with a pink shawl and pink ballet flats on. Her hair is pulled back by a red headband. If I didn’t know her, I’d say she was heading off to church or was really passionate about today.

 

Oh that’s right, today is Valentine’s Day. Literally, Shauna is going to fall in love on one of the most lovey dovey days of the year.

 

“I wasn’t even thinking about it at all,” Shauna giggles. “I can’t believe I meet my soul mate on Valentine’s.”

 

I huff, “Yeah. Lucky you. Dude, how much longer?”

 

Shauna looks at her wrist nervously.

 

**2h: 8m: 07s**

 

“Not that long,” Shauna mumbles.

 

The city bus pulls up and we climb on. There was no telling where Shauna was going to meet the man of her dreams. So we’re just winging it. As we walk towards the back, Shauna starts smacking me.

 

“What?” I whine rubbing my arm.

 

“My timer!” She squeaks. “It’s going down!”

 

So that means she meets her guy on the bus? Um, how romantic?

 

We continue to move for a seat but Shauna trips. Of course she trips.

 

“Are you okay?” A boy asks going over to help her up.

 

Shauna’s head nods, “Yeah. I just wasn’t looking.”

 

That’s when I see it. Shauna’s eyes light up as she looks at the boy. I don’t know who he is. He’s just staring back at her.

 

“I’m Shauna,” she greets as they move her to her feet.

 

“I’m Jake,” He says.

 

I move to find a seat as Shauna sits next to him. I lower myself as I watch the two talk. Something tells me, that’s her soul mate. So when Shauna turns to look at me, she shows her empty wrist and smiles wide.

 

I’m happy for her.

 

_15y: 11m: 296d: 19h: 40m: 10s_

 

I still have a long way to go.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, this is a tough concept to write. But I like a challenge, I guess.
> 
> I gotta introduce Tony already.


	4. 13y: 6m: 183d: 24h: 59m: 6s

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wise advice.

My dad’s company had to transfer him since he was promoted. I had to say goodbye to everyone. We promised to email each other when we got the chance.

 

My family was moving into New York City and since my dad’s job also sponsors things for education, I have to enroll into the same school most of his bosses have their kids enrolled into. It’s a private school. Considering it’s a school run by my dad’s job, we don’t have to pay out of pocket for my tuition.

 

I start next week.

 

“I miss my old school,” I complain to my mom.

 

She looks to me sadly, “I know you do honey, but this is good for your dad. He’s been working so hard to get this promotion.”

 

I sigh and slump to the left letting my arms drape, “Yeah but look at me!” I have a long sleeved white collared shirt, a black necktie with a dark gray sweater over and a plaid knee length skirt. Not to mention black knee high socks with black loafers. “I look like Princess Mia before she became the Princess Diaries.”

 

My mom only patted my shoulders, “Think about it like this. You only get to wear this for one year while those kids had to wear it for their entire life.”

 

I laugh thinking about it like that. It sucks to be everyone else.

 

So when Monday comes I walk into school feeling cheeky. Everyone in this building is either newer than me, or leaving the same time as me. Either way, they wear this hideous outfit longer than me. I go up to my assigned locker and go about opening it.

 

“Hello there.”

 

I pull my head back and peek around my locker door to a boy smiling at me. Did I say boy? I mean perfect specimen, because damn. This kid is literally perfect height, excellent build, blonde hair and blue eyed. Did this kid walk out of a romance novel or what?

 

“Uh…” I start. “Hi?”

 

“I’m Steve Rogers,” He greets extending a hand. I shake it and damn that’s a firm grip. I think he broke my hand a little. “I’m part of the student council so it’s my job to greet any new student and to show you around school.”

 

“Really?” I ask.

 

“Yes,” He chuckles.

 

I smile to him, “You’re sweet and all but I’ll pass. I’m sure I can find my own way around.” I close my locker. “Besides, I was smart enough to pick up a map.”

 

I wave over my shoulder and make my way to my first class.

 

* * *

Yeesh, this place is private for a reason. These courses are tougher than I thought. It’s like finding the ultimate definition for two plus two hard. Good thing my parents don’t mind if I come home with average grades. Anything below a C needs a good talking to is what my dad suggested.

 

I do have to say, I really enjoy home economics though. In homeroom, seniors such as myself had to fill out a form. We were asked to think about our future. I already gave my future a thought when I got into my third year, but I wasn’t sure where I was going to go to study it all. I could always talk to my parents about it later, so I just put my field of study; culinary.

 

Lunch time rolls in and it looks like a normal high school cafeteria. Except the plastic trays that we eat our lunches off of, its real home cooked meals sitting on them. Each kid gets this card from the school that’s used to pay for food. It’s supposed to last one week and by the time school comes back Monday, there is a new amount on it ready to be used. I move towards the line and wait.

 

I feel so out of place. I don’t have friends here and I highly doubt I’d make friends here. When I get home I’ll give Shauna a call.

 

“Hello again.”

 

I look back and see that student council kid from this morning. What was his name again? I know it was something generic.

 

“Oh…uh…hey, you,” I greet sheepishly.

 

“Steve,” He chuckles.

 

“Right. I’m Alex.”

 

I look forward feeling slightly awkward. I don’t know this guy and I don’t intend to continue to know him.

 

I feel a tap on my shoulder so I have to look back, “Are you a first year?”

 

“Uh, no,” I state. I feel like the more I try to ignore him the harder he’s going to try and talk to me.

 

“What is your next class? Perhaps I can walk you there,” Steve suggests.

 

I smile, “That’s really sweet, but really, I’m fine.”

 

“Maybe you’d like to sit with me for lunch?”

 

I turn around, “What’s the deal guy? I don’t need any charity work.”

 

Steve rubs the back of his neck, “You looked like you needed a friend is all.”

 

“I have friends,” I declare taking a step forward. “They’re just far away.”

 

“Your hometown friends?”

 

“What’s with the twenty questions ace?” I growl.

 

He only smiles to me, “It’s how I get to know someone.” His smile disappears. “Am I being rude?”

 

Feeling flustered I shake my head, “No. Not really. You’re fine.”

 

Steve’s smile comes back and he asks, “What town are you from?”

 

“Uh, Indiana,” I say handing the lunch lady my card. “Wasn’t there too long though.”

 

“Were you the new kid there too?” He questions following after me.

 

I move to a line and nod, “Yeah, you could say that.”

 

I don’t know why I’m succumbing to Steve’s questions. It’s a little annoying how he keeps asking me so many questions. I just want to get my lunch and eat. After that I want to finish classes then go home. That’s it. I don’t need someone from the student council greeting team following me around like a puppy.

 

“I’m sure you’ll like it here,” Steve grins.

 

“Yeah for a year,” I mutter taking a tray.

 

Steve continues to ask me questions about my old town, school and so on and so on. Like he was asking for the school paper or something. I highly doubt he did this to the other students who just started today. Well to be granted they might’ve had this big assembly at the end of that tour he was supposed to take me on. Good thing I missed that.

 

“You’ve been asking me all these questions this whole time,” I say grabbing my food and walking towards a table. “When do I get the chance to ask?”

 

Steve bumps me with his shoulder, “Any time. I was actually waiting for you to contribute.”

 

“How polite,” I chuckle. I find a table at the far end of the cafeteria closest to the entrance. Just in case I need a quick getaway. “Now, Steve. What do you do in the Student Council?”

 

“I’m the Student Body President for the senior class,” He grins.

 

Picking up a spoon I point it at him, “Ooh mister top of the food chain huh?”

 

He chuckles nervously, “Yeah. I thought that I should give it a shot. I’m surprised that people actually wanted me tin charge of the student council.”

 

Taking a bite I speak, “I wouldn’t blame them.” Waving my spoon around. “All that charisma and charm. Not to mention how good looking you are. I wouldn’t be surprised to see you as the next JFK without the whole getting shot deal.”

 

Steve chuckles, “I like you Alex. You get straight to the point in things. It’s fun.”

 

I blink a few times. He’s one to talk. He blatantly told me something like that with no filter what so ever.

 

As we continue to eat Steve tells me about himself. How before he entered high school he was half his weight now and three times shorter with asthma. He wasn’t allowed to play football because of his weak condition. Also because of his condition he was the prey to any to every bully in school. So he decided for a change. Leave it to someone with so much charm to bulk up and fight his asthma to get to the man he is today. I want whatever turned him this way. Puberty was obviously very kind to him.

 

“How come you’re not sitting with your friends?” I ask looking up from my can of soda. Steve sort of freezes after I question him. “Did I say something wrong?”

 

“No,” He corrects. “It’s fine. Uh… to tell you the truth. I don’t have very many friends.”

 

“What? Student council president with no friends?” I gasp with much exaggeration. Steve didn’t find it funny since he looks down dejectedly. “Why?”

 

He rests his arms on the table and says, “When I got to my demeanor I was very popular. A lot of people I knew before high school was shocked at my transformation. They all started to hang out with me. Even the ones who used to pick on me. I was glad that they wanted to be my friends but all in all knowing who they are behind the mask just didn’t feel right. So generally all through high school I tended to steer clear of huge social groups.”

 

“Just couldn’t handle the fame huh?” I chuckle lightly. “Eh, it’s all good. I was never really popular at most of my schools that I’d transfer.”

 

“Being the new kid every year too much for you?” He plays coyly.

 

I smirk, “Look at mister President growing some.”

 

After lunch Steve walks me to my next class. Along the way he tells me about certain groups I should consider and groups I should just avoid.

 

“Why do you only wear one wrist band?” Steve questions pointing to my right arm.

 

“Huh? Oh,” I sigh pulling the fabric back.

 

_13y: 6m: 182d: 13h: 09m: 46s_

 

Steve’s eyes grew wide, “You got your timer!?”

 

I cover it back up and frown slightly, “Yeah. I got my timer.”

 

He looks at me, “You don’t sound excited.”

 

“Yeah, the excitement died down after three years.”

 

“Well either way,” Steve starts. “It’s a good way to find out who you’ll be to the person you’ll fall in love with. I mean you have almost all your life to make something of yourself. Someone proud enough that they are happy to have you in their life.”

 

Thinking on Steve’s words, they were the only thing that actually made perfect sense to me. In the time span of me getting my timer to now, I’m actually excited for it appearing on my wrist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And slowly but surely the avengers appear.


	5. 13y: 4m: 161d: 18h: 45m: 15s

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to get along.

Steve asked me to hang out with him today. Since its Saturday I normally give Shauna a call but since she’s out with Jake I decided to hang out with Steve. He wanted to give his own personal grand tour of New York.

 

I step out of my house to see Steve standing at the bottom of the steps waiting for me.

 

“This looks like something out of a cheesy romantic comedy,” I state walking down my steps.

 

Steve laughs, “I could be. I can trip right now and make this awkward. Hell, I even have crappy teen love songs to play if you want.”

 

I laugh and punch him in the arm, “Knock it off, already. So where are we going first?”

 

“Well first, we gotta take the subway,” He tells me as we start walking. “Then we’re going to walk around Central Park. You have not lived in New York till you’ve been to Central Park.”

 

“Oh geez,” I feign a groan. “This is turning into a romantic comedy. I can hear it now ‘ _lying in my bed I hear the clock tick and think of you._ ’”

 

Now Steve punches me in the arm, “Very funny. Let’s go already otherwise we’ll hit rush hour.”

 

* * *

It’s my first time on the subway. When my dad found out that I was going into the city with Steve he fully equipped me with two cans of pepper spray. Since I told him about who was taking me into the city he was fully accepting of me going into the city with him. So, on the subway, Steve took the outer seat to keep me from talking to strangers. He’d try and get us a bench with two seats when we’d have to transfer a few times. May I add, there are some things girls should never _ever_ see in a subway ever!

 

“That,” I breathe walking out from the underground. “Was exhausting.”

 

“Hey, we could always drive or take a cab,” Steve states. “But then we’d still be outside the city.”

 

“Traffic is so congested here I think I’m gonna need your inhaler just to breathe,” I chuckle which makes Steve laugh.

 

He leads me down the street. Considering its September, everything looks really pretty. The trees are slowly showing signs of turning orange, yellow, yellow-green and red.

 

I look to Steve, “How often have you been in the city?”

 

“Only a few times,” He states. “Let’s just say I didn’t have fun times here.”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“That alley over there,” He says pointing across the street. “I got beat up there a few times in middle school.”

 

“Yeesh,” I grit. “I think I understand.”

 

“Bullies have a tendency to make alley’s their favorite spot,” He adds on.

 

“Are we going to be going through alleyways?” I ask. “Because I may have the urge to just beat you up.”

 

I make him laugh finally, hopefully getting the depressing air out of here. We continue walk down the street talking about anything. I tell him about Shauna and Tyler along with their prospective others. There was this ice cream truck parked up ahead so we decided to take a break and get something cold.

 

“I noticed that you haven’t gotten your timer yet Steve,” I mention stepping away from the napkin station. Steve looked at me somewhat embarrassed. “What?”

 

“Everyone likes to bring that up,” He declares. “Because I’m the student council president everybody thinks that I have mine, or I’ve already met someone. When I haven’t really had the chance to meet the person that makes my timer go off.”

 

I take a sip of my soda before saying, “Well, we’ll just see. You’ll tell me right?”

 

“I thought you hated hearing about timers,” He stated smugly.

 

I puff out my chest, “I do, but ever since I’ve met you I’ve been rethinking how I feel about mine.”

 

Steve stares at me, “Did I really make that big a difference in you?”

 

Shrugging my shoulders I say, “Yeah, I guess. I usually thought of my timer as a heavy burden. Some people have put a lot of pressure on me for it. Like I’m supposed to sound excited about it appearing. I was barely fifteen when it showed up. Most of my life hasn’t been set out yet. Then you came along changing my perspective. I _want_ to be that person to make my soul mate happy. I _want_ to be able to be proud of myself to make them smile. I just want to be that certain someone that won’t disappoint them.”

 

When the numbers showed up, I was filled with anger and because everyone I knew around was so damn excited I never really got the chance to truly express how I felt about it. Sure I’ve expressed it a few times but I don’t think those moments were actually telling how I felt. Then Steve came along telling me to think about becoming someone to be proud of. Someone who’s going to fall in love with me happy they met me.

 

A hand rests on my head and I look to Steve. He’s smiling wide and says, “I’m glad. I’m happy you’re considering your timer as a gift. Because it is. It’s not every day when you get the chance to see the day you meet the person you’re meant to be with.”

 

I chuckle, “Thanks. Again, let me know when you get your special digits.”

 

“I’ll keep it in mind.”

 

* * *

We walk into one of the entrances of Central Park. Despite seeing so many movies filmed here this is amazing. There are so many people here and it’s like the city’s own little patch of green to make up for all the buildings surrounding it.

 

“Where do you want to head to first?” Steve asks me.

 

“I don’t even know,” I breathe. “You’re the one showing me around big guy.”

 

Steve chuckles and we start walking already. I’ll point out to him where I’ve seen certain areas in certain movies and he’ll point out that some scenes were probably filmed in Hollywood and made to look like New York.

 

“Picture for the happy couple?” I hear someone ask.

 

I look to see a man with a Polaroid camera smiling to us. I wave my hand and reject, “No, no. We’re not a couple.”

 

Steve chuckles, “Do you take pictures of friends?”

 

“I do,” The cameraman answers and gets into position. Steve steps closer to me and swings an arm around my shoulder. I pose for the picture as the cameraman snaps the memory. Steve goes over and gives the man the money for the Polaroid.

 

He hands me the picture, “Here. You should keep it.”

 

“Thanks.”

 

It is a cute picture. Random, but cute. As I put it away safely we continue our walk. I like Steve. He’s really sweet when he needs to be. Too bad I already have my timer. I would have loved it if he was my soul mate.

 

_13y: 4m: 161d: 15h: 34m: 47s_

 

Just need to wait it out like everyone says.


	6. 13y: 4m: 156d: 20h: 5m: 10s

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My future looks bright.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thought I'd do something with school and stuff.

“So have you decided on what you’re going to do for college?” Shauna asks over Skype.

 

I had asked my dad if I could have Steve spend the night. The idea mainly came up because he never had the chance to experience it. He said he thinks he may have slept over at his friend Bucky’s house a few times but it was mostly after Bucky saved his ass from getting beaten. That I don’t count as a sleepover.

 

I twist slightly in my chair to think, “Not really. I haven’t found what I like to do.”

 

“How do you not know?” Tyler asks.

 

I glare at my camera, “I don’t know. Why don’t you tell me Mr. I-got-a-scholarship?”

 

“Jealous much,” Tyler laughs. Rolling my eyes wasn’t enough to justify what I think of Tyler right now. “No, really. What _are_ you going to do for college? I mean I can understand where you’re coming from since I was there before.”

 

Tyler is down in Colorado enjoying his ride through college, while I’m here struggling about my future.

 

“What does your gut tell you?” I hear Steve ask behind me.

 

My gut? He does know that I don’t work the same way he does. I don’t have a direct link to said gut and blurt out what my future is. I just want something concrete and enjoyable.

 

Sighing I rest my head on my hand, “What are you going to do Shauna?”

 

“Me? I’m going to go to school to study biology and maybe become a pediatrician,” She states matter of fact.

 

Groaning I spin in my chair, “Even you know what you want. I don’t even know what I really like to do. I just go along with the day and that’s it.”

 

I don’t have a hobby because I spend of my time either studying or doing anything to beat my boredom.

 

“Hey didn’t you say you were going to bake brownies?” Steve asks out of nowhere.

 

“Oh yeah! Sorry guys, gotta go,” I chuckle before saying my farewells.

 

“No fair! I miss your brownies!” Shauna whines.

 

I just shrug and sign off of skype. Steve follows me to the kitchen.

 

“Oh,” My mom calls sweetly. “Are you two going to use the kitchen?”

 

I nod, “Yeah. Just going to make brownies.”

 

My mom pouts, “I just cleaned the kitchen.”

 

Steve laughs, “It’s alright Ma’am. We won’t make too much of a mess.”

 

I want to laugh when my mom pouts and moves out of the kitchen to make room for us. I ask Steve to gather the appliances while I go and grab the ingredients. It’ll be easier having him help me than rather doing it alone. Sure my mom would off but knowing her, she’d try and change the recipe. As Steve fixes the mixer I start to measure out the ingredients.

 

“You’re not allergic to anything are you?” I ask nervously.

 

Steve shakes his head, “No.”

 

“Good,” I smile. “I’d be too afraid of poisoning you.”

 

Steve bumps me with his shoulder and reassures me that everything was fine. When he was ready I started pouring the ingredients in as the mixer went.

 

“How hot does the oven need to be?” Steve asks.

 

“350 degrees.”

 

As I fold over the creamy mixture Steve’s preheating the oven for the brownies.

 

I see him sit down in a chair before asking, “How often do you bake?”

 

“Um…not a lot. Mostly weekends or when company is over,” I state clearing out the lumps. “I like it when people eat my food.”

 

“Maybe you should consider culinary as a major,” He declares.

 

Culinary? Huh, I never thought about it. I mean sure I cook a lot with my mom to the point I’m looking at new things I would like to try. My mom would tell me that grandma would say food is happiness. Whether a person is feeling down, food always cheers them up right away. I like the idea of making something that would put a smile on their face. Plus cooking for my future soul mate makes me happier if they like my cooking.

 

“Okay,” I state pouring the mix into the pan. “I think I’ll look into culinary.”

 

* * *

_13y: 4m: 154d: 13h: 45m: 59s_

 

Today I’m talking to my counselor about culinary programs in college. I want to tell them I want to take the best course so I can make the best kind of food. Hell, I might even consider opening a restaurant when I’m older. Talking to my counselor just sets up a plan of action so I’m not just pulling things out of my ass.

 

After this I’m supposed to meet Steve to go have lunch. I’m pretty sure all my counselor is gonna tell me that I need to have certain credits and then hand me some pamphlets  or fliers for schools.

 

“Alright Miss. Ross,” I hear my counselor walk in and close the door behind him. “I have these papers I need you to have a look at.”

 

I take the pile and exactly what I was thinking came true. Pamphlets to schools across the country and what not.

 

My counselor turns in his chair and starts typing, “You’re credits are fine so there is no way for you to gain any more than the amount you have to just get you enrolled. I’m surprised you decided down the path of cooking, but either way I’m here to get you there. So have a look at those and see if you find any of those interesting.”

 

As he types away on my school records I just filter through the fliers. A lot of them are across the country. Just the idea of moving out of state makes me uncomfortable but also dissatisfied. It’s not like I’m against travel but I feel like I’d be lacking potential if I stay in America.

 

“Do you have plans on moving out of state?”

 

“Kinda…I think,” I mutter reading about a cooking school in New York. “Um…do you know how good the school is here?”

 

He leans over and looks at the pamphlet and says, “A lot of top chefs started out there. Of course the price of tuition will burn a hole in your pocket but overall I’m sure the experience will be worth it.”

 

“Are there any out of the country?” I ask shyly. “I’ve heard of chefs travelling out of their home countries to cook in France or something like that.”

 

“Is that what you want? To study abroad?” He asks.

 

I shrug, “A little. I don’t know, studying in America gets a little boring. I mean it’s the same thing I’ve learned for sixteen years of my life right?”

 

He only nods his head, “I understand where you’re coming from. I’ll look for some school out of the country and see if any of them would interest you. Is there anywhere particular you’d like to go?”

 

“France seems really popular when it comes to culinary school. So maybe I’d like to jump on that bandwagon.”

 

My counselor nods his head and tells me to stay put while he goes to print out pages for me to look over.

 

I wonder what my parents are going to say.

 

* * *

 “Alexandra Lois Ross.”

 

Oh that can’t be good. I’m sure anyone would feel fear when they hear their full name being called with a hint of anger. I know I’m not in trouble but hearing my name called like that I have the urge to think about my actions. So I get up from my seat and make my way downstairs to where my parents were when I left them.

 

In the kitchen are both my mom and dad looking very displeased. Oh no. What did I do?

 

“We got a call from your school counselor just now,” My dad started.

 

“Yes?” I answer nervously.

 

My mom slides some papers across the counter, “Told us you were thinking of studying abroad for college.” I look to the papers and it were the pamphlets I got when I visited my counselor. “When were you planning on telling us this?”

 

“Uh…when I’ve made up my mind,” I mumble scuffing my foot across the tiled flooring in the kitchen. “I still haven’t decided whether I want to actually go to France or stay here in New York.”

 

“What do you feel like doing?” My dad asks folding his arms.

 

I walk over and start to filter through the familiar pieces of advertisement, “I was the one who suggested to study abroad in the first place. I even did my research about some cooking schools that I might want to attend. Just being stuck here in America seems like it wouldn’t be enough for me so I wanted to at least try something different. Experience something else. So, I think I do want to go out of the country.”

 

I hear a sigh and my dad asks, “Do you have any idea how much it will cost?”

 

Nodding shyly, “Yeah. I know it’s not going to be easy but… I thought it would have been nice.”

 

“Honey school is important but the amount of time and money put into it is just as important,” My mom sighs.

 

“Which is why I’d focus more on studying more than anything,” I declare.

 

“Are you sure?”

 

“Yes.”

 

When it feels like I was going to get a definite no, I feel a pat on my head. Looking up it’s my dad smiling at me.

 

“You’ve been so silent these past few years,” He starts. “We were getting worried that you might not know what you want to do. Of course we’re happy you decided to brightest and smartest future for you and we’ll gladly support anything you do.”

 

Smiling wide, I say, “Thank you. …I-I’ll work really hard so it won’t be just you guys supporting me.”

 

“No,” My mom says. “You just study hard for school and we’ll figure out a way.”

 

“Are you sure?” I ask unsure.

 

“I’m sure there is something in my new contract that will help us out a lot,” My dad hums. “So leave it to me.”

 

“Thank you so much!” I grin. “I can’t wait.”

 

Part of me doubts myself for thinking my parents would say no about all of this. Maybe just maybe I’ll be able to go to school in France.

 

 


	7. 10y: 9m: 245d: 24h: 35m: 9s

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That was a close one.

Once a week I go to the market early so I can get the freshest ingredients from the many known food markets all around Paris. In just one year I’ve learned so much in Paris. I’m working hard to earn my Master’s degree so when I go back home I can run my own restaurant. I’ve decided two years ago that I would find a way to have a restaurant of my own just so people can taste my creations. Ever since moving to Paris I’ve learned the meanings of experimenting. My first year here was intimidating and a little depressing considering I was a foreigner learning customs of a whole different culture. Plus I was a long way from home so I was growing homesick.

 

Soon though I’ll be heading back and finishing my schoolings back on home soil. I’ve pretty much mastered the abroad side of cooking I’m ready to see how much of a difference I’ve made back home.

 

“ _Excusez-moi, puis-je avoir trois pains?_ ” I ask the vendor behind the cart. The man behind smiles to me and kindly hands me what I ask for. I pay him his euros and move down the street to the next vendor.

 

Along the way I pick up some light snacks until I’m satisfied and my list has been entirely checked off. I find my way back to the entrance and head home. Friday is my last day in France and I’m going to make a big dinner for the friends I’ve made here in France as a farewell present.

 

“ _Dans les nouvelles d'aujourd'hui, Tony Stark de Stark Industries est d'avoir une conférence publique au centre-ville près du Palais Garnier. Tous sont les bienvenus pour voir son annonce de son plus de la station de metro,_ ” I hear from a store window that a few people have gathered in front of. I stop to look. All the TV is telling us is that famous Tony Stark, who has been in town for the past week is having a press conference about his addition to the subway station here in Paris that will cut traffic and railway congestion down by thirty percent. I’ve been watching the news lately. There’s just something about Tony Stark that just peaks my interest.

 

My pocket vibrates and I reach in to grab my phone, “Bonjour. Oh, Rosalie what’s up?”

 

“Alex you won’t believe what I just did for you!” My roommate squeals on the other end of the phone.

 

Rosalie is my French roommate who has been studying to be a literature major. We met when I had to practice running a restaurant. She was one of my practice clients and we just went from there.

 

“You did the dishes!” I exclaim sarcastically.

 

“No,” I can hear her pouting on the other end. “I spoke to one of your professors if you could help him cater the Stark party this evening, and he said yes!”

 

“What!” I squeal. This is it! My big break! If I can do well catering this event I may as well say hello to my early graduation. “Rosalie I could just kiss you right now!”

 

“Save it for after the big party! I want you remember me as I am before I become your goddess,” She swoons.

 

I laugh on my end and tell her I’ll be home soon. I need to prepare myself for tonight. I need to my focus to be ready for this party tonight.

 

* * *

There are a lot of people here. I met my professor at one of his catering restaurants and he told me that we were catering at Hotel de Crillon; one of the most luxurious hotels in Paris that I’ve ever seen. The main ballroom looks like its glowing and is saturated in gold. I made it my best to wear my uniform and to have the most polite attitude. My job is to help prepare the plates and carry them out to the tables for visitors to grab. I’m also to help him hand out other side dishes at the table.

 

Everything goes smoothly. It’s not too over demanding and every person who comes to the table is polite and courteous of what’s before them. If they had any questions I was there to answer them.

 

“ _Mesdames et Messieurs_ ,” I hear above me as the lights dim and a spotlight is fixed on one side of the room. “I am gladly here to introduce the guest of honor for tonight’s event.”

 

Very quickly I look down to my watch to see if I should check on the next course that should come out.

 

_4h: 35m: 9s_

 

What! Where did all that time go! What happened! Does that mean he’s here! In this room! Why! I’m not ready to meet him yet!

 

“Professor, I'm going out for a bit. I feel a little dizzy,” I tell my teacher.

 

“What's wrong? Do you need to sit for a while?” He asks me concerned.

 

I nod my head, “Yes. I'll let you know if I need to go home.”

 

After that was said, I quickly leave the room hoping to get some fresh air. I can’t believe I lost so many years of my timer just like that. I’m not ready to meet my soul mate. As I enter the kitchen I move to the way back and find a chair to sit in. Everyone else is busy getting the food onto plates as I’m just there to catch my breath and hopefully escape my soul mate.

 

They’re probably in there right now looking for me. Wondering what I look like, thinking about who I am and why I was here.

 

I’m so sorry. I can’t do it. I thought I’d be ready but I was hoping it wouldn’t be until later down the road not right this instant. The whole point of the party was see how much of a success I was in catering and in cooking that I’d be close to graduation and one more step away from running my own restaurant.

 

 

_2h: 55m: 55s_

 

My timer is still counting down. Like usual, it’s inevitable to escape this. I can’t run away from this.

 

Wait. Can’t I? I mean sure it’s never been done but I’m not like most people. Maybe I can escape this meeting.

 

“Hey, can you tell the chef I had a headache and went home?” I ask one of the other workers passing by. They nod and I make for the exit. I look down to see if my decision made a difference.

 

_2h: 5m: 39s_

 

Wait, what!? How did I lose time? I’m getting away from it and I’m still losing time!? I gotta get out of here. I run towards the back door but someone was taking out the trash.

 

“Excuse me?” I hear over the loud bustle of kitchen appliances. “I’m looking for someone. Mind if I take a look around?”

 

Shit! That person is me! I just know it! The person taking out the trash manages to pull the trash can outside and I quickly slip past.

 

“Hey! Didn’t you hear him?” They ask me. “He needs to see if you’re the one he’s looking for.”

 

I smile shyly as I play dumb, “I’ll be right back. My stomach hurts and I don’t think I can make it to a bathroom. I’m going to go find somewhere to puke.” Before they could speak I dashed off pretending to hold my stomach.

 

I might actually be sick though. Sick from fear and nervousness. I ran way past the hotel ducking into an alleyway and start to make my way towards the main streets. If I can get somewhere crowded then I’m home free.

 

“Wait!”

 

They caught up already! They’re fast! I just need to get a few more meters ahead of them then I’ll be able to lose them in the crowd. I don’t even care about my timer anymore. It’s probably at zero anyways. The sounds of groups of people makes me feel relieved.

 

So I don’t stop running. I’ll keep running until they lose sight of me or I can tell they aren’t following me anymore. As I look ahead I think of a way to disappear. I can go with the flow or I can zig zag my way through the crowd. Either way I need to think fast.

 

“I just want to talk! Please!”

 

Not going to happen, sorry. I need to be a little selfish right now for both our sakes. Running past a couple, I duck into a huge group of people walking in the other direction. Quickly slipping off my chef coat since I realize they’ll be looking for that I walk with each group passing by.

 

I don’t dare to look back. If I look and see a person searching a sea of people, it’ll make me feel guilty.

 

I’m so sorry. I would tell them why I’m running but that would mean I’d have to meet them. Before I can properly meet them I gotta have my life in order. That was the promise I made to myself those few years ago. I want to make you proud, I want to be someone you can look at every morning and still be happy to see. Not just someone you met on the streets hoping for this chance encounter. Until then, give up your search please.

 

* * *

I take a cab home. All that I can think of right now is sleep. I’ll have to apologize to my teacher tomorrow when I can feel my legs again. Hopefully he’ll understand.

 

“I’m home,” I call out knowing Rosalie is probably asleep.

 

A door opens and here she comes out in her pj’s. She yawns, “You’re back early. How was the party?”

 

“Don’t know,” I sigh walking towards my room. “I left early.”

 

She gasps, “What! Why?”

 

Looking to her I smile sadly, “Sorry you went through the trouble of getting me in. Something came up that I had to leave quickly.”

 

“What?”

 

Do I dare look?

 

_3y: 12m: 365d: 24h: 59m: 10s_

 

I got some time back but it’s less than it originally was. Is this punishment for ditching fate?

 

Rosalie asks, “Is it about your timer?”

 

“I almost met my soul mate tonight."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:
> 
> Excusez-moi, puis-je avoir trois pains?- Excuse me, can I have three loaves?
> 
> Dans les nouvelles d'aujourd'hui, Tony Stark de Stark Industries est d'avoir une conférence publique au centre-ville près du Palais Garnier. Tous sont les bienvenus pour voir l'annonce de son plus de la station de métro- In today's news, Tony Stark of Stark Industries is having a public lecture in downtown near the Palais Garnier. All are welcome to see the announcement of his addition to the subway station
> 
>  
> 
> Mesdames et Messieurs- Ladies and Gentlemen


	8. 1y: 6m: 183d: 12h: 30m: 40s

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to get a move on.

“Happy Birthday!”

 

I smile at the familiar faces around me. My mom and dad come up to hug me. I go around greeting my guests. Some of my friends from high school come up smiling and handing me presents. Each of them with their prospective other. I go to put my presents down as we get ready for dinner. Despite my current Master’s degree, I was not allowed to cook at all on my birthday. Everyone considered it cheating if I cooked so they told me to take a load off.

 

So I sat on the couch and watched everyone bustling around in the kitchen for me.

 

“This seat taken?” My dad asks as he takes a spot next to me on the couch.

 

I shake my head, “Go ahead.”

 

“So, how have you been these past few years?” He continues. “I know you called us almost every weekend but I really want to know.”

 

Using a lot of mental strength I keep myself from touching my timer. So I smile, “I’ve been great.”

 

“Are you sure?” He questions. “I noticed you staring at your friends with their partners.”

 

Shrugging, I say, “It’s nothing. I mean I’m just happy for them.”

 

My dad wraps an arm around my shoulders and pulls me in like he does when he knows something is bothering me, “I can still tell that this timer thing is bothering you.”

 

I can’t hide anything from him so I ask, “Can you keep a secret? Just us two.” He makes a face. “I’m serious Dad.” Realizing how I felt he nods his head. So I pull back my sleeve and show him.

 

_1y: 5m: 103d: 10h: 45m: 8s_

 

“I thought you had at least a decade?” He asks concerned.

 

I cover my timer and explain to him what happened in Paris two years ago. I can’t tell if he looks sympathetic or disappointed in me.

 

“Alex,” He sighs. “You know you can’t fight this, right? It’s impossible. Sooner or later you’re going to bump into your soul mate. That timer is going to say zero and you can’t reverse time.”

 

My dad’s right and he knows it too. Running away from what was supposed to inevitable is just digging myself deeper in this grave I’ve made myself. You can’t cheat fate.

 

Mom calls everyone who wasn’t in the kitchen in for dinner and that was a cue for me to stop talking. I sit at the huge picnic table with all the food laid out like a banquet.

 

“Here’s to Alex,” Shauna calls out. “I don’t know what for but, here is to her!”

 

Everyone laughs and cheers with her. I raise my glass as well and cheer along. This is where I’m supposed to be. With family and friends.

 

And for once, I was thinking that I wish I _did_ have my soul mate here to enjoy this.

 

* * *

See, now that I’m back in New York I can go about looking for a restaurant to hire me. Maybe one with a five star rating. Then again, any restaurant will do. I just gotta pick my speed. Do I want fine dining or do I want old fashioned American styled dining. I’ll see what I can find.

 

Since I was back, of course I needed my best New York pal to guide me around again. Steve only lives a couple blocks away from my parent’s house so it wasn’t too hard to see them and then go pick his ass up.

 

I walk of the few steps to the array of doorbells. When I see Rogers I press the button.

 

In the speaker I hear, “Hello?”

 

“Hey super star!” I grin. “Let me up.”

 

Chuckles sound on the other end, “Alright, just a moment.”

 

A buzzer goes off and I pull the grate back to open the door. Remember what floor he was I proceed to climb the stairs. I take a look around and think about finding my own apartment while I was out job searching. I can’t stay at my parents forever.

 

“Hey!”

 

I look up and see the same combed blonde hair I remember before graduation. I smile wide and wave to him. Quickly I sprint up the steps just to meet him.

 

“Whoa! Despite seeing you not two days ago, you still manage to surprise me with all the bulk you’ve packed on,” I breathe patting his chest with the back of my hand.

 

Steve holds the place where I touch him and laughs, “Hey, gotta keep in shape or who knows what will happen.”

 

“You’ll shrink down a few sizes?” I question. Steve lightly hits my shoulder and guides me into his apartment.

 

It’s big for just him but not too big you know. It accommodates him.

 

Whistling as I look around, “Nice digs. What got you this?”

 

“My military salary,” He states walking to the kitchen. “You want something to drink?”

 

“Sure,” I smile taking my bag off and placing it on the counter. I open the flap and pull something out. “Hey guess what I found.”

 

He turns around and looks at my hand. I was holding that picture we took in Central Park a few years ago.

 

“Oh man,” He laughs. “This takes me back.”

 

“Right!” I laugh looking at it. “I look so depressing. All that black. Yeesh.”

 

Steve puts my drink down and smiles, “Well, everyone has a phase. Yours more depressing than others.”

 

“Hey!”

 

He laughs again then asks, “So what’s the battle plan for today?”

 

After taking a sip I pull out a journal to show him ads or restaurant print offs of places I’d like to work at. After each slip I’d show him, he’d write the addresses down and then would go to his laptop to pull the areas up on Google. Obviously he’s making a map for us. I suggested before we headed out that we’d make lunch. And by ‘we’ I meant me.

 

* * *

Half-way into time square Steve wanted to do more sightseeing than actually helping me. I shake my head as he goes off to take a few pictures with Elmo. Walking over to a newspaper vendor I take one and look at the front page.

 

_It’s been five years since Howard and Maria Stark passed away in a tragic car accident. Twenty-three year old genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist; Tony Stark holds a memorial service to the late couple in the Stark Towers later this evening._

 

That’s right. I almost forgot just as I graduated these two had an accident. I feel bad for Tony Stark, but judging by all the fame and success he’s doing pretty fine.

 

I turn around and I see Steve coming up to me smiling, “You get your picture with Elmo?”

 

“Yes. Yes I did,” He says prouder than any man I’ve ever known to get excited to see Elmo.

 

We continue on our journey to find me a job. This restaurant that was second to last on the list was holding interviews and I managed to make in time to snag one. Steve hung out in the restaurant while I went off to the side to get interviewed. They seemed really eager to hire people saying they were short staffed for the evening due to some big catering event. My last catering event didn’t end well and I regret for ever doing that. Sure last time it wasn’t and actual job but if I pull that tonight I’d better kiss this chance goodbye.

 

So I take the job.


	9. 1y: 5m: 103d: 4h: 20m: 58s

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How much longer?

My boss told me to wear something nice. So I put on a black form fitting off the shoulder dress, with a single silver chain around my neck, a black bracelet that will cover my timer, and sleek black stilettos. I put my hair up into a messy ponytail with some loose hair hanging to frame my face. 

Even if I was helping prep and cook the food, I was back on serving the people their food. Just like last time I was the smiling face to give the people what they wanted.

If they had questions I’d answer them. If they needed something specific I’d make it for them. It was all about the people.

Turns out the party my work was catering for was the memorial service Tony Stark was throwing. So I’m this grand room in Stark Towers where anybody who was anybody was there. Again, like the last time it was a Stark event. Almost as if I was reliving that night.

I break out in a cold sweat realizing it. Am I repeating last time? God please no. Just as I’m about to look at my wrist the band starts to play. No smoke. No lights. No fancy dance routine to introduce our host of the night just a simple orchestra band and Tony Stark walking into the lime light in a black tuxedo. He puts on his million dollar smile and greets the audience.

“Ladies and Gentlemen,” He smiles. “I thank you personally for being here tonight to honor my parents who had died five years ago.”

As he talks I get the chance to look at my wrist.

2h: 40m: 38s

Holy shit! It is! It is happening again. Apparently my soul mate loves to attend these events. So he might actually be rich or famous or someone working with the staff. I don’t know but now really isn’t the time to panic.

“Sooner or later you’re going to bump into your soul mate. That timer is going to say zero and you can’t reverse time.”

My father’s words suddenly popped into my head. Again, he’s right and I shouldn’t fight this. If it was meant to happen two years ago, then it’s meant to happen tonight. It’s just a matter of time.

In two hours I’m supposed to meet my soul mate. So I scan the room for anyone who could be potential suitors. Knowing my timer it has to be someone close to my age. So single out the old guys with screwed on toupees. 

“Alex,” I hear someone call. I look and it’s the head waiter eyeing me. “I need the orders.”

“Oh right. Sorry,” I say sheepish and I hand him the plates.

As he disappears I see a huge crowd in the middle of the room. Knowing tonight, Tony Stark is in the middle of that. I ignore the group and continue my search for the one who matches my timer.

“Alex what are you doing?” I hear my boss ask.

I show him my wrist.

2h: 20m: 9s

His eyes widen, “Oh. Wow. I didn’t know you even had your timer.”

I smile shyly, “I try to keep it a secret.”

“I know it’s important but this is also important,” He starts. “So I need you to focus.”

“Yes sir, sorry.”

I sadly look down and post pone my search for an hour later. 

* * *  
As the hour progresses and people come over to get food, I can’t help but think about my soul mate. What kind of man is he? Is it even a man? Should I be looking for a woman? I mean I’m not one to be skeptical- maybe a little, but I’m pretty sure I’m looking for a guy. What has he been doing for these past eight years? Was he upset about two years ago? God I hope not. If I explain myself to him he’ll understand. I hope.

“Excuse me?”

“Yes…” I say listlessly not even looking at who was talking to me.

Does he like dogs?

“Excuse me? Miss?”

“Yeah…”

“Miss.”

Ugh this guy is annoying. 

I look forward and my heart stopped. My body just felt loose like it was going to fall over. A sheet of goose bumps roll over my body and a loud ping goes off in my head. My heart comes back to life but since it stopped for a second it kicked in overdrive. When I go to look at my wrist it felt as if my head was moving in slow motion.

0y: 0m: 0d: 0h: 0m: 0s

And when I move to look back up, it felt like everything around me had stopped moving. 

My soul mate was standing right here in front of me. 

“Hi…” I breathe in a whisper.

“Hey…” He greets back.

“Uh…you’re…you’re Tony Stark.”

“Yes I am.”

My face heats up and I regain consciousness, “Um… uh… I’m sorry. Y-you’re probably hungry right. Right why else would you be here. I mean I’m with the catering after all and you’re by the dinner table where people get food.” I look left and right repeatedly as to keep the subject off of what I just felt. Which felt amazing. “Uh….uh…let me get you something.”

“Whoa! Whoa, easy,” He chuckles putting his hand up to stop me. “I’m fine. Can we go somewhere?”

Looking at him I question myself whether to be alone with him.

* * *  
Slinking off somewhere with the star of the night, he took me to this quiet area far away from the party and paparazzi. He pushes a button and I realize it’s an elevator. I want to ask him where he’s taking me but I feel like it needs to be a surprise. We climb in together and stand next to each other as the doors close.

The metal box holding us goes up. I stand there awkwardly as he just watches the little numbers light up.

“Alexandra Lois Ross.”

I turn my head to look at him. He knew my full name. How…why does he know my full name? 

Tony looks at me, “That is your name right?” I nod my head. The doors ding open and he steps out. I follow after him confused. I don’t know where he’s planning on taking me. Oh please don’t tell me he’s one of those sadistic rich guys who lure their dates in on a whim and then rapes them or something! I knew this was going to happen when I meet my soul mate. 

“Jarvis,” I hear him call out. “Run plan 236 Alpha, please.”

“Wha-?”

As I look around the lights began to dim and gentle violin music began to play. Okay…weird. Facing forward Tony Stark had his hand out stretched towards me with a soft smile. Like a magnet, my hand went forward and took his. He walks slowly around a corner and I see it. 

A single table for two lit by candle light on a terrace over-seeing the entire city. Did he plan this? At some point in his life, he was going to run into me and we were going to share a romantic dinner here?

“What…What about the party?” I ask shyly.

Tony leads me over and pulls out a chair, “I’m sure it can handle itself.”

“But it’s to remember your parents,” I mention taking a seat.

He crosses over to the other side and sits across, “I’m sure my parents wouldn’t mind me spending a quiet dinner with my soul mate.”

When he said that my heart fluttered and I felt warm for a second. Soul mate. I’ve finally found my soul mate. It didn’t even take a 16 years to happen only half that time. I guess fate really wanted me to find him.


	10. 0y: 0m: 0d: 0h: 0m: 0s

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a date!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops! Sorry! I accidentally put up the wrong chapter and didn't even notice until now.

For almost the whole night we sat across from each other talking. We talked out what we did these past eight years since getting our timers. I expressed my feelings about getting my timer and how my resolve came to me. When I’d go to take a drink I’d catch him just staring at me as if I hung the moon for him. Few minutes later, I’d catch myself doing the same thing. He told me about his parents and how much he misses them. I want to reach out to him as if I’d known him all my life but I’m limited to the hours left in the night. When I’d go to take a drink

 

“I really should get back to my job,” I sigh. “They’re probably wondering where I slipped off to.”

 

“Like last time,” Tony mused.

 

I smirked, “Okay, one, I was terrified. Two, I panicked. It was the heat of the moment.”

 

“I’ll say,” He chuckles.

 

Reaching over, I rest my hand on top of his, “I gotta go. Maybe we can have dinner like this again.”

 

He turns his hand over so that our palms were touching, “I’d hope so. Otherwise, it’d be a waste of time if I never saw you again.”

 

I chuckle silently to myself as I lean over to kiss his cheek, “I’ll show myself out.”

 

* * *

“Are you okay?”

 

“I think I have a fever,” I sigh.

 

Steve laughs, “I’ll say. I’ve seen people look the way you do right now many times.”

 

Steve and I are spending time in our apartment. Oh, yeah I moved in with him. Happened right when I got hired on at my current job. Steve needed a roommate and I needed a place that wasn’t my parents. Plus, I trust Steve more than any random New Yorker here. Aside from my soul mate maybe.

 

I turn on the couch to look at him, “How come you haven’t gotten your timer yet? Are you sure you’re not just hiding it from me?”

 

“We made a promise that if I ever got mine,” Steve calms me. “You’d be the first person I’d tell. And I don’t intend on breaking that promise.”

 

“Good,” I say facing forward and pouting my lips slightly. “Cause I’d be pretty pissed if you already had it and didn’t tell me. I mean I’ve waited this long for you to tell me and still nothing!”

 

I feel Steve push me slightly as he stands up, “I’m going to go out for a run. I’ll be back in a little bit.”

 

“Okay! Don’t make the soccer moms cry!” I call out.

 

When the door to our apartment slams shut I sprawl out on the couch in a long sigh of frustration. It’s been about two weeks since I last saw Tony. He hasn’t called or even remotely tried to get in contact with me. He knew my name so I was pretty sure he could find out where I live or where I work- considering we did the catering for his party. Here I am on my day off wallowing in what could be a day spent getting to know him.

 

Ugh, listen to me. I’m becoming what I’ve dreaded since I was fourteen. Well, I’ll give everyone who’s gotten their soul mates some credit though. I mean despite knowing zero to nothing about their partner they can still be madly in love with them.

 

From across the room I can hear my phone vibrating on the counter. Am I being called in for work or something?

 

I move to stand and go to answer my phone, “Hello?”

 

“Thought I’d never call?”

 

A smile immediately crosses my face, “Thought I’d have to wait another eight years just to find you again.”

 

Chuckling comes from the other end, “I figured why not. Anyway, what are you doing right now?”

 

I look around my apartment, “Uh…absolutely….nothing. I’m doing nothing.”

 

“Alright, I’ll be right up,” He tells me.

 

“Wait what?”

 

“You’re on seventh boulevard right?” Tony questions.

 

“Yeah why? Are you coming over here just to get me?” I ask surprised.

 

He chuckles, “You’re roommate let me in.”

 

Blushing slightly, I mutter, “If you were here you should have told me.”

 

“Are you pouting?”

 

I quickly walk to my room, “No. I’m just sounding sad. It’s a natural tone.”

 

I open my door and head for my closet. Gotta get out of these sweats and into something nice. A dress? No, too obvious. I don’t know what he’s wearing so I can’t decide.

 

“I’m down the hall,” I hear him say. “I’ll see you then.”

 

“Wait-“

 

He hung up. Wow. Okay I got, what seven minutes to change and look presentable. Alright me, let’s do this. I throw on some jeans- more like jump into, then pulled on a black sweetheart neckline tank top, and put a burgundy over-shirt on. Then I rushed to my bathroom and started on my makeup and hair.

 

A buzzing sound tells me my time was up. I applied the last of my makeup and scrunched up my hair a little then rushed to answer the door.

 

Tony Stark stands on the other side of my door wearing a t-shirt and jeans as well. Oh thank god he wasn’t dressed up. He smiles to me and walks in like I’ve already invited him inside.

 

“Come in,” I mutter closing the door after him.

 

He looks all around with a look of approval, “Nice set up. Very….simple.”

 

What’s that supposed to mean?

 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” I ask aloud.

 

Spinning to face me, he paces towards my direction, “Nothing bad. Just saying that it’s different from what I’m used to.”

 

“What five star hotels in the southern isles?” I question smug.

 

Tony smirks, “You could say so.”

 

I shake my head lightly then say, “So what’s on the agenda today? Finding out where I live and then what?”

 

“If you follow me then you’ll find out.”

 


	11. 0y: 0m: 0d: 0h: 0m: 0s

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Surprise!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again sorry to those who already read this!

I’ve texted Steve about my sudden date with Tony and he just told me to have fun. Escorted down to the main street I catch a glimpse of a sleek, black, expensive looking sports car. My only guess is that it’s Tony’s, so when he walks over to open the passenger side for me I mentally steel myself for anymore rich surprises. Considering he’s everyone’s beloved billionaire. And I’m just lucky to have him as a soul mate.

 

We get into his fancy car and head off to our destination.

 

Turning slightly I ponder, “Can’t you give me a quarter of a hint as to where we’re going?”

 

“If you’ve lived in New York as long as I have,” He starts. “You’ve already guessed where we’re going if I give any idea of a hint.”

 

I pout and sit forwards, “Where could we possibly be going that’s such a big surprise?”

 

“You’ll see.”

 

* * *

Okay so Tony blindfolds me just before he has me get out of the car. It can’t be that much of a surprise that I can’t visually know where I’m going. He holds my hand and has another hand on my waist as to steer me in the directions he wants me to go.

 

“Tony,” I call out playfully. “I swear this better be life changing or I swear I’m gonna walk home.”

 

“Believe me. Its life changing,” I hear him chuckle.

 

He continues to walk me down this path- occasionally going in a zig-zag motion as if to confuse me. I don’t know what he’s planning but I hope we get there soon. We stop suddenly and I’m still blindfolded.

 

“Tony?” I call out.

 

I hear him chuckle, “I’m still here.”

 

“I would hope so otherwise you’d have some serious explaining to do,” I reply. “Where are we?”

 

I can feel his hand slip away but both of his hands touch my forearms and slide up towards my shoulders. That’s when they leave and my blindfold comes off. Being in the dark for so long, my eyes adjust to the sudden exposure to light and I can see that we’re in front of a small white party tent. Looking around some more I also realize that the tent is somewhere in the middle of Central Park.

 

“Tony?” I question. “Are…are we having a picnic? In the middle of Central Park?”

 

He appears into my field of vision while taking my hand, “You could say something like that.”

 

Together we walk to the tent and he pulls back the flap. I see inside is an outdoor kitchen set. A grill, fridge, cooler, sink and bar. Everything that could make this simple outside tent into a small restaurant. There’s a table for two and I’m assuming that’s for us. Walking in, a smile is just plastered to my face with how sweet and exciting this is. I get to cook for Tony Stark, everyone’s favorite billionaire and my _soul mate_ , for the first time since the party.

 

“I hope you’re cooking is as great as your boss tells me,” Tony chuckles leading me to the grill.

 

Looking to him I smirk, “I spent almost six years in Paris just to learn from the best.”

 

Tony throws his hands up in defense, “Okay, okay. I’ll let you get to work then.”

 

“You’re not helping?”

 

He walks away and sits at the counter, “I want to watch you.”

 

Arching an eyebrow, while turning on the sink to wash my hands I question, “Really now? Shouldn’t this be like some couples bonding time?”

 

Tony just chuckles and reaches for a bottle of wine. He pops the cork before answering, “True, true. But- we’re not a couple.”

 

This took me by surprise. _Not a couple,_ huh? Well, shit. What the hell was I getting so worked up about? I mean it’s true and all but, why does it feel like I got punched in the chest?

 

I try not to make a big deal about it by washing my hands and chuckling too. Smiling I add, “You’re right. A-after all we just met. Why would we be a couple?”

 

“Alex?” I hear him call. “…did I say something wrong? You seem…tense.”

 

“I’m fine,” I smile. “I’m just thinking of what to make."

 

An awkward and tense silence falls between us as we try to figure out how to move this moment forward. Tony goes to open his mouth and I spin around, “Okay what’s in the fridge.” I have to avoid it. That inevitable talk about what we are. Maybe just maybe, I can have a little bit of a feeling that we might be a couple.

 

In the fridge I pull out ground turkey, swiss cheese, lettuce, tomatoes, purple onions, and a handful of sauces. On a nearby shelf I grab ciabatta bread and lay out my ingredients. Turkey burgers aren’t hard to make and they’re generally good for you. So why not make it a simple lunch date.

 

“So why cooking?” Tony asks me.

 

I let my hands go over the ingredients and equipment as I speak, “I thought I told you. It was a thing I did unconsciously every day and enjoyed it very much that I went abroad to learn from the best. Sure it pinched a few pockets but overall it was an amazing experience.”

 

“Uh huh,” I hear him mutter. I look up slightly and just see his face in absolute bliss as he watches me. It’s really embarrassing for some reason. He’s just sitting there, watching me move.

 

“C-Can I get you something to drink? It’s kinda embarrassing having you sitting there watching me,” I mumble shyly.

 

Tony lifts his glass and swirls the reddish-purple liquid around, “I think I’m good.” Right. He already had a drink. Shyly I go back to making these burgers. Somehow I need to block him out and focus on this.

 

As I put everything together we had idle small talk. He’d ask me questions and answer them. In return I do the same. We continue this until I finish lunch. I put a plate in front of Tony first and wait for him to take a bite.

 

Tony picks up his burger and eyes me, “I’m not going to get poisoned am I?”

 

Folding my arms, I glare at him, “Not if I punch you first. Just taste it okay?”

 

He shrugs and takes a bite. I fiddle around with my food watching him chew. I’m just waiting for a reaction from him. To see if my five years of culinary school didn’t go to waste. He chews slowly making a face of uncertainty as if the flavor or the food in his mouth was something strange. Just watching him was making me sweat. Was it good? Did I cook the right flavors together? Is he allergic to something? Oh god please don’t tell me he’s allergic to something because I barely just met the guy and I’m already poisoning him on our first date!

 

Finally, he swallows his food and looks me dead in the eyes.

 

“That burger,” Tony starts. I nod slowly as I wait for more. “Was the best thing I’ve ever eaten.” I let out a long breath and I feel an enormous weight lift off my shoulders. “Made you nervous, didn’t I?”

 

“Nervous is saying it lightly,” I chuckle.

 

I finish up the burgers and sit down next to him and we start talking. He asks me more questions and I ask him a few of my own. It feels like everything he tells me I can remember them so easily because it’s him. I can’t help but feel so calm around him.

 

* * *

 

“Alright, so my buddy Stan just goes right in and guess who’s there,” Tony laughs breathlessly.

 

I’m laughing as well, “Was it Michael?”

 

Tony nods excitedly, “The poor bastard was caught red handed!”

 

We laugh hard enough that I need to take a sip of water to calm myself. Once we settled down I look at Tony again. Like my eyes can’t be anywhere but on him.

 

“This was fun,” I finally say out loud.

 

He smiles at me, “I would hope so. If this didn’t go right, I’d fear I would have to chase you around again.”

 

I groan lightly with a hint of a laugh in it, “I know! I know, I’m sorry for the hundredth time!”

 

“I’m going to need at least two hundred more apologies if you want me to forgive you,” Tony teases.

 

Just as I was about to come up with something, my phone goes off. He excuses me to answer it.

 

“Hello?” I answer.

 

“Alex!”

 

“Steve?” I question. “What’s wrong?”

 

Behind me I hear Tony’s phone go off. I look to him and I see he’s already answered it. Must have been work.

 

Back on my phone Steve continues, “I got my timer!”

 


End file.
